Next Best Thing
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: There were a lot of hard concepts to grasp. One of them being how Bakugou fucking Katsuki; the worst of Class 1-A by a long shot, has this pure cinnamon roll of a little brother! It did not help Monoma's case that he was smitten by him. Oops. At least he'll be pissing off Bakugou, he basically gets immunity for his actions! Kinda. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) (Monodeku)
1. Getting Your Number

The fic is _Two Chances (One to Piss Bakugou off)_ by **CrystalDragonette** on AO3

 **OwO What's this? Another continuation fanfic of someone else's fic? Yes, yes it is. (So please read it first or you'll be a little lost!) This time I will not abandoned it I swear. I stopped liking the ship for the other fic around the 2nd or 3rd chapter. That's why it's collecting dust and not having its mistakes fixed. This one will get finished I swear, I'm planning on it to be only a few chapters long. I have no doubts that I will go through with this statement. (I have to admit tho, I've always wanted to have a summary in which you use the whole 'Or Alternatively: blah blah blah!' thing. I've seen it around for a few years now and I've just been itching to find an excuse to use it! Finally I've done it. ^^ Yay!)**

 _Full Summary:_ Or Alternatively: If I Can't Beat Class 1-A, I'll Piss Off Bakugou Instead

There were a lot of hard concepts to grasp. One of them being how Bakugou fucking Katsuki; the worst of Class 1-A by a long shot, has this pure cinnamon roll of a little brother! It did not help Monoma's case that he was smitten by him. Oops. At least he'll be pissing off Bakugou, he basically gets immunity for his actions! Kinda.

* * *

When it truly came down to it, asking for the favor was unnecessarily more awkward than previously anticipated. He was just in front of his friend and fellow classmate; or as the man in question would say it, his bro. _But_ ; there is always that damn but, he appears to be at a loss for words. Not knowing what to say was odd for the verbose blonde. He is, well…he was Monoma. He was going to talk. End of story. That's why he got confused as to why he couldn't figure out what to say or how to ask it.

"Dude, you okay? You're looking off into space."

Monoma looks up at the taller boy. He nods. Nothing is wrong, he just needs to grow a pair. "I need to ask you something." Good start so far. Now to actually just say the words.

"Yeah?" Tetsutetsu is patient in waiting for his friend to speak.

Monoma straightens his posture, he could do this. He was a man. Kinda. In a few years. "Your friend, from _Class-1A_." He said that the last word with more spite than he intended to. Oh well, too late. It's already been said. "Kirishima was his name?"

Tetsutetsu seemed surprised by this. The expression that bloomed on his face reminded him of a look a puppy would give you. "Oh yeah. My bro, Kiri. He's awesome. What about him?" He leans in close to him, not exactly understanding what Monoma was getting at here.

"I need to ask him for something, but _I_ can't ask him." The boy gestures to himself when saying 'I'.

"Why not?" He questions.

The boy gives him a pointed look.

"Good point."

"So, do me a solid and ask for me?" He gave him a charming smile. Monoma could be charming when he wanted to be. Key word here, _wanted_.

Tetsutetsu mulled over it for all of two seconds before agreeing. He did mention however, if it had anything to do with a fight or a challenge, he wasn't going to go through with it. Period. Monoma was fine with those terms. After all, it was nothing of that sorts. Not this time at least. Besides, he already did a declaration of war to that class anyway. "So what did ya want me to ask him?" Before the boy could respond Tetsutetsu spoke up again. "Oh, hold that thought bro. Someone's texting me."

He scrunches up his nose. "I don't hear any dings?"

"Phone's on vibrate." Monoma deflates and waits as Tetsutetsu feverishly texts the person back. He does wonder what the hell the boy's texting, _buttttt_ it's none of his business. So he doesn't bother inquiring about it. It's a good two minutes of him tapping his foot to the floor in a rhythmless manner before Tetsutetsu whistles at whatever's on his screen. His turns off his phone, but doesn't make an effort to pocket it away. Opting to just hold it instead. "'kay bro. I'm done. What were you going to say?"

"Just—okay. I need you to ask your friend for a guy's number." Tetsutetsu raises an eyebrow at that. "Shut up! Let me finish!" He's already flustered by the point where he holds his hand out. Regardless of the fact his friend hasn't actually made a comment. "The guy's name is Midoriya. I'm not sure if you know him, but he told me that Kirishima could give me his number." His hands drops back to his side and he awaits the reaction.

Tetsutetsu's eyes widen. "Midoriya? Like," he hesitates in speaking, "Bakugou's bro?" Monoma just nods silently. He seems to nod to himself as well, as if coming to a conclusion with the information he just received. "Wait, hold on. I don't get it. If you met him, why didn't you just ask him for his number then?"

The boy sighs. This was taking longer than he had previously anticipated. "'cuz he had to go, and Bakugou was there." His tone was begurding, since he really did want the interaction to last longer. One that didn't find them under a collapse pile of concrete and just building parts in general.

"Oh." There was silence between the two. "Can I ask w-"

"No."

* * *

Looking down at his phone, nothing but a screen that showed a blank text history stared back at him. He had Midoriya's number now. He already put his name in for the contacts. It shouldn't be too hard to send a simple 'Hi' or 'Hey'. He could even try starting up a conversation about how funny the story was that he needed two middle men to acquire his number. Something, anything! But still, he stares. Not knowing what to say; or rather, text. Silently screaming in his head, he couldn't believe that he, Monoma Neito, was stumped. How sad, how pitiful! _Goddamnit, it shouldn't be this hard._ He tosses himself carelessly onto his bed, the walls of his room stare back with soulless intent. He didn't fully understand why he was so nervous. "Alright, I got this." And with that it began. Lord have mercy.

* * *

Monoma: **Hey.**

Monoma: **It's Monoma. You know that guy from the store thing.**

Monoma: **Sorry does that sound weird? I feel like it sounds weird.**

* * *

Ah, he fucked up already. He boy groaned and set aside his phone to the baby blue nightstand near his head. He laid in bed and pondered a bit about how Midoriya would respond, then about how he was supposed to go on a picnic with Kendo, Shiozaki, and Tsunotori in two hours (he probably should get ready soon). Then about how he forgot to buy Tsuburaba a marble soda today while they hung out with Tetsutetsu. It's not his fault thought! Tsuburaba had to leave early, so he totally forgot. Monoma sat up and took note to buy him one next time he sees him. The boy then jolts up from where he was sitting as dings sound from is device. That was a lot faster than he anticipated. He's quick to reach for the object, wanting to check if the cute boy has texted him back or if it was just simply a notification. He was not disappointed.

* * *

Midoriya: **Hello Monoma! You're fine! It doesn't sound weird to me. :)**

Midoriya: **How are you doing?**

* * *

He couldn't help but find a stupid smile on his face. Neat.

* * *

Monoma: **Good.**

Monoma: **You?**

* * *

Well that was generic as shit.

* * *

Midoriya: **That's good to hear!**

Midoriya: **Tbh I'm a little bored right now. :/**

* * *

Was it bad that he was already finding the fact Midorayia used little face emojis cute already? They're barely exchanged texts and here he was. He blames the feeling on teenage hormones.

* * *

Monoma: **Why?**

Monoma: **What's going on?**

Midoriya: **Kacchan's basically not allowing me to do anything.** *put angry frowny face here 'cuz this site won't let me do it*

Midoriya: **It's not fair?**

Midoriya: **It's been two days already since the whole villain thing and Cementoss has already finished repairing most of the structural damage!**

Midoriya: **Sure the inside isn't all fixed up yet, but I heard the store's going to be reopening for business by the end of this week!**

Monoma: **Oh really?**

Midoriya: **Yeah!**

Monoma: **Isn't that a little too fast?**

Midoriya: **Yeah. Not all of it's going to be open.**

Midoriya: **Parts of it will be closed off.**

* * *

 _Wait…what?_ Monoma read that correctly, right? They're going to open shop, with parts of it closed off to the public? That's certainly a recipe for disaster.

* * *

Monoma: **Isn't that kinda inconvenient tho?**

Monoma: **Itll be all loud and noisy and stuff.**

Monoma: **If they're still working on it that is**

Midoriya: **…**

Midoriya: **:0**

Midoriya: **It would be! I'm not sure why there'll doing that.**

Midoriya: **But I don't know if they're going to have worker fixing the place during opening hours.**

Midoriya: **I do know we will close early.**

Midoriya: **So maybe the construction workers will work on it then?**

* * *

Monoma hums to himself. This was actually going pretty darn well. The two boys texted back and forth up until Monoma realized he had 20 minutes to get ready and drag his ass over to the picnic spot or he'll be late. Time goes by too fast and it just isn't fair.

* * *

Monoma: **Sorry I need to cut our conversation short.**

Monoma: **I gonna leave to meet up with some of my friends from school for a picnic.**

Midoriya: **Ohhhhh. :0 A picnic? Sounds like fun!**

Monoma: ***I'm**

Midoriya: **I don't want to keep you waiting. Have fun.**

Monoma: **Thanks.**

Monoma: **Hope you find something to do after his lol**

Midoriya: **Heh. Yeah, hopefully.**

Midoriya: **Bye!**

Monoma: **Bye.**

* * *

 **What's this? A whole chapter that I'm okay with and actually like? For a legit fanfic? I'm shook. But, yeah! I really like how this chapter came out, yeah it's a bit on the short side, but still. It done. That's all that matters. UwU I also don't have anything planned beyond this part. I thought I would think of something by the time I was done with this chapter, but apparently not. ._. Oh well, guess I have to wait for an idea to hit me in the face.**


	2. Thinking About Nothing

A friendly slap to the back had Monoma Neito dropping his juice box to the floor. _Ah, shit._

"See? Told ya' he wasn't paying attention." A voice claimed.

"Yeah, but I made him drop his juice now." The other seemed remorseful for the trifle action. This got the blond to look up from where his eyes were glued to the ground in shock. Course, Monoma saw his friends Awase with his ugly headband, Tetsutetsu, and Tsuburaba.

"Was there a reason as to why you did that?" While he asked the question calmly, he was a little confused. He saw no immediate reason as to why that was absolutely necessary. Why has Tetsutetsu betrayed him in this way?

The tallest boy went to rub the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Well, Awase here said you were zoning out, so he asked me to hit ya to see if you were."

When Monoma raised an eyebrow at the explanation, Awase peeked over Tetsutetsu's shoulder. He pointed at him and smirked. "Which you totally were. Don't even deny it."

Monoma rolled his eyes and went to pick up the discarded carton off the ground. The straw is touching the grass, he's pretty sure some of it spilled, and it was on the dirt, so it's going in the trash. He takes note on the area it was spilled as to not step on it now or later.

"What were you thinking about?" Tsuburaba pipes up as the blond tosses the drink into a outside trash bin.

He makes a face. "Nothing." He says. And it really was nothing though. He was mostly thinking about school, about something his mother had said, and just a little about Midoriya. They had only been texting for two weeks after all. A friendship that felt like they met each other online had formed. Monoma wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

"Nothing?" Tsuburaba mimics. He tilts his head like it was his business. "I don't feel like I believe you."

"Welp, it's not your business." He rustled the wide eyed boy's hair. "Anyway, what the heck were you guys talking about?" Awase nudged Tetsutetsu with his elbow and whispered something into the boy's ear. The action seemed to evade Tsuburaba's attention, but not Monoma's. His friends were planning something, but he'll bite. He wants to see what these two knuckleheads were conjuring up. If it was anything bad at all. He muses with himself that they couldn't possibly be planning anything too nefarious as their curfew would pop up within a few hours. They would have to head back eventually. Unless Tsuburaba wanted to head back to his home like he sometimes did. Not having the dorms be mandatory for all the other classes except 1-A had its perks. Homemade food, your family, your actual bed, no curfew (subjective), and…

"We were talking about if we really should have someone write the next performance or just do already published scripts." Awase pipes up. "All royalties considered."

Monoma hums. Secretly he does agree with the latter suggestion. The script of their last play was rather… Okay well, it was abysmal. 'nuff said. "Is that a vending machine over there?" His question is rhetorical, he can very well see that there's a vending machine nearby the public restrooms. Across the grass; 'cuz you know, because they're at the park. Where else is there to hang out? Don't answer that.

"Yeah?" Tetsutetsu answers in an unsure tone. Not unsure about there being a vending machine existing near them, but more confused on why his friend would ask such an obvious thing.

"Great." The blond hums and practically glides across the grass to make it over there. He intends to replace the fallen juice box; who will not be forgotten, and purchase a marble soda for Tsuburaba. As he still hasn't given him one as promised. They only have canned juice, but at this point he'll take what he can get. They also have marble soda, but it isn't the brand he knows his friend likes. He's also pretty sure this one's container is made of plastic. "Really now?" Monoma's admittedly a little exasperated by this point, but curses under his breath and just goes to buy it. He walks back over with the two drinks in hand and the others start wordlessly migrating over to the benches. He forks over the drink to Tsuburaba before settling down on the metal seats.

"Oh! Thanks man. You remembered." His smile is a small one but appreciative.

Monoma mirrors one back at him. "Yeah, no problem."

Awase begins to ramble on about the choices of plays they could do. Tetsutetsu pipes up about a play called _'14',_ but is quickly shot down by Awase as he mumbles why that wouldn't work with their class. Maybe a small group though. Monoma is all for not and drowns himself into his can of juice, the orange and artificial sweeteners wash down and tickle his throat. He is not listening to his friends again. He is not noticing that Tsuburaba is struggling to push the marble down. He is not paying attention when the gray haired boy takes the clear soda away from the other and opens it for him with little effort. No, he realizes none of this. Because now he thinks of nothing. Nothing. He is thinking of nothing again as the words and sounds buzzes in his head and nothing is there. Nothing matters. It's nothing and everything and because it's everything and nothing he feels nothing and everything.

He takes another swing of his juice.

* * *

"Hello again." A shy but cheerful voice greets him. This is the second time Monoma has met Midoriya in real life. He totally hasn't visited this store two separate times before just to try and see him again. What utter nonsense. Ridiculous. Well, maybe he has, but you can't prove it. He thinks this is funny to himself, but surely the CCTV footage has caught his endeavor. At least this trip around Midoriya is not only working here, but is manning the tilt he happens to be situated in. This is great news.

"Hello Midoriya." His smile is gleeful, and he also forgets he's purchasing a pack of gum. A pack of gum which, he didn't really want. He just needed an excuse to talk to him. Face to face that is. Texting is nice, but…

The boy is quick to scan and set aside the item. "Is that all?" He raises an eyebrow. "That's hardly anything at all."

The blond chuckles. He'll spare him the tangential spiel of the gum being a catalyst. It wasn't necessary, and it was more embarrassing if anything. "Guess I don't want much today. The scarf I wanted isn't here." He fibbed easily between his teeth.

The other boy giggled and finish the transaction with him. "You know…" he goes as he hands him the inedible candy, "I get on break in 23 minutes. If you're willing to wait around I'll be more than happy to enjoy your company." Then he does another thing, how dare he. Maybe it's Monoma's imagination, but he bats his eyelashes at him and says, "If you would allow it."

The blond's throat is suddenly dry and he's shoving the gum into his coat pocket and—damn, did it get hot in here? That couldn't be it, there was still a tarped off section. "Uh, yeah. I'll wait." And wait he does.

When the green haired boy (there is black sprinkled in there and he wonders how that works) arrives outside to meet him, he looks more surprised than he is. "Monoma!" He calls out in surprise. "You actually waited!"

"Of course I did! I said I would, didn't I?" Ah, there it is. Normal Monoma.

"Ah, I apologize. I uh, wasn't trying to imply anything." He fiddles with his fingers, his face getting flushed with what he assumes is embarrassment. "I just didn't expect you to actually wait for me." He's running digits over the back of his other hand and Monoma gives into the temptation of looking down. He sees that they are calloused and scars run over his finger like ridges. He wants to stare longer, take one in his own hand and look at it better. He doesn't though. While Midoriya might have been a touchy person based off their initial meeting, they had been in an enclosed area and the thought of death loomed over them like a wrathful partner.

People tend to do bold and brash things when they think they might meet their maker.

He puts up a smile and said something about how he doesn't take offense and if this was his lunch break.

"It isn't, but we get long breaks. You wanna go to that shop nearby?" He points to a bakery across the parking lot that Monoma wasn't particularly fond of. This is mostly due to the fact a person he isn't particularly fond of happens to be an employee there. Also their pastries suck. Straight up.

"I don't see why not." He replies; you know, like a liar.

Turns out, Midoriya goes there quite often. He enjoys chatting up some of the workers there. Unfortunately, one he was quite chummy with had quit a few weeks prior. The two of them shuffle over there with idle talk in between them. The bell chimes when they enter and unsurprisingly there aren't many people there. Unfortunately, the person Monoma doesn't like is working at the counter. He isn't anybody from Class 1-A; as funny as that would be, just a punk of a bully kid from his neighborhood. God, that kid is an asshole. The name tag read Fujimoto with his given name under it. He didn't care to read it as he didn't care to learn it. Who cares what his name is anyway? The kid looks up from serving the only customer in line. He makes eye contact with Monoma. It is as if the Gods hate him, just _have_ to have that awkward moment come between them. How lovely. The blond follows Midoriya over to the counter and impishly stands behind the smaller boy. Fujimoto just shoots a glare over at him, only to have the boy retaliate by flipping him the bird. This is all but lost to Midoriya as he greets him by his _given name._ This gives Monoma cause for pause. Fujimoto just genuinely smiles and greets him back, asks if he'll have the usual, and who his friend is. That friend being Monoma. He knew with the condescending tone that the word was spoken in, he was hoping for a rather bland answer.

"Oh, this is Monoma! He's in the same school as Kacchan."

Fujimoto hums, seemingly satisfied with the answer. A shit-eating grin plasters itself onto his face the moment Midoriya turns around to ask if Monoma wanted anything. He wants nothing more but to reach out and slap him. Not Midoriya of course, Fujimoto. "Oh, no, it's fine. I don't want anything." Their coffee was mediocre, but he wasn't in the mood. He also didn't want for the other to be paying for him. The boy insisted and Monoma didn't want to stand there any longer, didn't want that bastard's eyes lingering anymore, wanted to instead find out how this sweet boy knew this asshole enough to use his **given name.** _With affection,_ to add insult to injury. "Coffee than. Black with cream." He didn't look up, just down onto the other's freckled speckled face.

* * *

The two sat down in a nearby booth to a large window. It was great for people watching, but that's not what they're here to do. "Thank you for the drink." He blows on the lidless coffee cup. The steam wafts onto his face. Tingling his skin and only sending temporary warmth before disappearing like a bad parent.

Midoriya hums without looking at him. "No problem. I'm the one who suggested you meet up with me for my break. 25 minutes may not seem long, but it is in retail."

Monoma whistled in sympathy. He may have not worked a retail job quite yet (though if everything goes smoothly he'll be a sidekick in an agency after he graduates), but he's heard the horror stories of working retail. "I thought your break was half an hour?" It was more a statement than a question. It was merely poised as one. A disguise to put it simply.

He finally looks up from his drink in his hands. He was just staring at it earlier, like he was trying to keep a conversation while thinking about something. "Yeah but…" He sorta mutters quietly. A hand gesture of somewhat is thrown in and he continues his earlier escapade. "You kinda factor in the time to walk here and the line…" He purposely trails off seeing if the other would pick up on what he was trying to hint at.

He gets it though, it feels like twenty something minutes when you factor in that he still gotta walk and wait if he wants anything. He leans back in to his seat, which in his option, is a little hard on his back. "No, I see your point there." The cup is brought up for a sip. The liquid burns his tongue enough for him to regret not waiting a few more seconds before indulging. It is a talkative next few minutes. In fact, they go on a little bit too long. For in fact they wait to the last second, causing Midoriya to be 2 minutes late to be clocking back into his shift. The manager glances over her shoulder disinterested and doesn't care. The pair shares smiles and goodbyes before the taller of the two departs. Leaving the other to his work. Momoma felt a teeny bit lighter after leaving. If his classmates and friends noticed the small bounce in his step when he got back to the dorms, they didn't mention it.

It is only later that he thinks about it again. It is when he is done with any school work. When he's laying in bed in his PJs. When he's throwing crumpled pieces of paper against the wall. It is then, late at night and when it has not the chance yet to have its throat slit by morning's light; that the thought arose in his mind.

He drops the wad of crumpled up paper.

Was…was that considered a date or was just a hangout? He didn't know. Maybe… No, it was just a hangout. Midoriya is a very pleasant and sweet person, he just wanted somebody to talk to during his break. That was all. Besides, they haven't known each other for long. Even if the boy had pulled something reassembling flirting he was just being tongue and cheek, right? It meant nothing. They were just having a nice time.

He still shoved the paper off his bed and hugged a pillow as he turned to lay on his side. His eyes scanned the items mounted on his wall. He didn't want it to be but, that was food for thought. _Was that a date?_

And now? Now he has another thing to think about.

* * *

 **As a writer, this chapter makes me happy. I love the language I used. I like the characters choices I did. I like how the monotony of the blur words hindered you from understanding what is going on outside someone's head.**

 **However, as a BNHA fanfic writer, I am cringing. Blah. )X They feel a little OOC and…I feel like things don't make sense. Am I making a plot hole? Over complicating stuff? I do not know. Oh well. Thanks to CrystalDragonette** **(from AO3) for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter. I'll be honest, I was completely aiming for something else, but realized I could incorporate the idea you gave me last second.**

 **Now, time to brainstorm for the next chapter. It's thinking time.**


	3. One More Text

"WOW, DID YOU SEE THAT? WE WON!" The teen clears his throat. "And here we thought you were supposedly the superior class to ours. Hmmmm? What a shame." He was certain his grin was not only nefarious but shit eating as well. Which is exactly what you need at this moment to taunt class 1-A. In the background you can hear his teacher praising his fellow classmates along with some of the class 1-A sea pigs whine about losing. And about his comment. Good. That's what he wants. To remind them that they're not just some background characters. His class can and will take the spotlight right under their noses. "GAK!"

"Sorry, didn't get to him in time to stop his rant. Good contest!" Kendo gives the opposing class a thumbs up and almost instantly you can feel the atmosphere change. Ashido waves her over and thanks' her personally before frolicking back to where Kaminari and Jirou were vehemently discussing something.

Chokers. They...they were getting into an argument about chokers. I'm not making that up.

Kendo mumbles something to herself before tossing the boy over her shoulder like a potato sack and walks back to her teacher. Vlad simply looks at them from where he's talking to Shishida about one thing or another. The pro merely sighs and says, "Again? I really feel like I should get you in trouble for this."

"But you haven't." she counters. And he just shakes his head and moves on.

* * *

"I talked to her during lunch today." Tsuburaba is giggly and looks excited. He's hugging his legs up to his chest. Feet planted firmly on the couch cushion. "She was surrounded by her normal group, but that nice girl with hair like Komori let me in on the conversation."

Monoma puts down his phone to listen more intently to his sweetheart of a friend talking about his crush. Aww, how cute. What wasn't cute was that it had to be a girl from that filthy class of 1-A. Though he'll bite his tongue for Tsuburaba. His friend might cry otherwise.

And there was the fact to consider that he himself was affiliated with the biggest asshole of that damn class's brother. Though to be fair, it was someone's brother, not somebody in the class. His saving grace it seems.

"You talked to Tuyus?" Kaibara asked, leaning over the couch's back.

"Hmmm!" Tsuburaba excitedly nodded and Momoma couldn't help but shake his head in dismay. Tsuburaba was being a little too enthusiastic about this.

"That's nice." The overly blunt statement was a rather common sentiment coming from Kaibara. "Remind me why you like her again?" That question was probably a genuine inquiry. Though the widen-eyed boy merely turned his head to look at him. Then his face exploded in red.

Monoma admits, he definitely laughed at this.

* * *

Just under an hour later he found himself throwing his homework onto the ground. It crumpled on the surface of his circular rug. He grimaced at the paper and folder jumbled on the ground. His notebook went with it. Then his pencil. A huff. Then a puff. Then nothing.

He just looked at it.

The longer he looked at it, the worse the feeling got. He pulled at his hair. Now was _not_ the time. He had to focus! He had work to do! His was expecting company within the hour! Now was **not** the time. He breathing was labored because he was angry. At himself, at his brain, at some third thing. The blond thought about the monumentality of just riding the episode out, of giving up and lying down and let things become more and more faded. But real. Too real. Real enough that he wasn't real anymore. That this isn't his face, his body. How sentimental interrelations to things snap as the string is cut and his brain momentarily reboots.

He's angry but his anger feels misplaced.

But is he really him? But he knows it, but doesn't feel it.

Doesn't feel-

"Damn it." He mutters expletives and curses himself and his inability to just–!

Ah, there's no use.

Monoma lays face down onto his pillow and waits it out. He feels like he's floating and seeing people's lives that he doesn't know. That he's just controlling this vessel. And if he can recall the paragraph he spoke today. Maybe they'll lacerate his throat like crows tearing it away-

His phone dings with the sound that he knows brings a notification. At first he is pissed off at his it. He doesn't have time for his, _or does he?_ There's no point in picking it up, _but it's a great distraction._ Against his better judgement, he picks it up.

It's Midoriya.

 _Oh._ His eyes widen. The device is worthless in his hands. It's just material in his hands. No, is that even his hand?

 _Fuck it._ He thinks. He's mad at himself. He's pissed at what he's feeling. He pushes the feelings of numb and nothing and detachment down and attempted to ignore it.

He unlocks his phone and opens his texting app.

* * *

 ****Midoriya: **Hello Monoma! Just wondering if you have time to chat!**

* * *

He stares at his screen for a few seconds, trying to take the words in. It's harder than normal with his brain scrambling itself. The moment the words click, there's a smile on his face.

He opens up the word board and decides that writing back and communicating to another human through glass and silicone was a big 'F U' to what his mind was fuzzing up from.

* * *

Monoma: **Of course. ;) I'm game.**

* * *

The winky face was added to keep the tone light. Some part of him worried that the other might pick up on his weird tone otherwise.

* * *

 ****Midoriya: **Great! You aren't busy right?**

Monoma: **Nah**

Monoma: **We have an hour**

* * *

Yes, an hour. An hour until Kendo, a human like himself, will get here. If he even is a human. Being is a person felt like such a far-fetched and elusive thought to be thinking. It was laughable, but he ignored the thought. He knows what he is even if everything in his being is yelling at him otherwise.

He waits for a response.

* * *

 ****Midoriya: **That's long enough.**

Midoriya: **So, whatcha doing?**

* * *

He frowned. What _is_ he doing?

* * *

Monoma: **Nothing much**

Monoma: **Was doing homework, got distracted.**

Midoriya: **Oh, really? :O Should I get offline?**

Midoriya: **I don't want to be another distraction for your schoolwork.**

Midoriya: **Homework is important!**

Monoma: **XD**

Monoma: **No**

Monoma: **You're good**

Monoma: **I need a distraction I have time to do my work later.**

Midoriya: **Oh? :?**

Midoriya: **Can I ask why you need a distraction or-?**

* * *

He pursed his lips. What does he say in this situation? He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. Nah. He's not going to tell him.

* * *

Monoma: **Sorry, no.**

Midoriya: **Oh**

Monoma: **But you can keep me company. :)**

Midoriya: **Okay!**

Midoriya: **That's fair!**

Monoma: **:)**

Midoriya: **Random question, but do you like cats or dogs better?**

Monoma: **Okay**

Monoma: **That is pretty random.**

Monoma: **But I'll answers.**

Monoma: **Cats. Dog are messy and get their saliva all over you.**

Midoriya: **Good. I knew there was a reason why I liked you. d(^w^)b**

Midoriya: **I love cats. There's so loyal if you can earn their trust.**

Monoma: **True**

Monoma: **U have a cat then?**

Midoriya: **Yeah! Her name's Mika. She an older cat, but I love her regardless.**

Monoma: **Ha ha. I have a cat too.**

Midoriya: **Really?**

Midoriya: **That's cool!**

Monoma: **Yeah.**

Monoma: **He's more of a family pet tho**

Monoma: **He's called Zuckers and is a sphynx cat.**

Monoma: **He's an ugly little thing but he got spunk**

Midoriya:

Midoriya: **I'm wheezing.**

Midoriya: **I can't even imagine you saying that?**

Monoma: **Think again then**

Monoma: **If you remind me i'll say it the next time we meet ;)**

Midoriya: **Oh?**

Midoriya: **I'll keep that in mind then. :3**

* * *

The next topic of conversation went towards the area of general doings. What they did today. Did anything interesting happen in class? Then spiraled to things about their friends. Monoma laid out how one of his friends gushed about his crush on a girl from another class. (If he failed to mention that the class was the same one as his brother was attending, who's to say it wasn't intentional?) Midoriya on the flip side mentioned how one of his friends who was a year below him had waited outside his school just to meet with him. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. He found that trying to pry information about this mysterious kouhai was futile.

* * *

Monoma: **That's cute. :)**

Monoma: **Who is this kouhai of yours?**

Midoriya: **Oh him? He's a grumpy boy.**

Midoriya: **Kinda like Kacchan. But not even half as aggressive.**

Monoma: **He sounds better already lol**

Midoriya: **He's made out of wits and snark more than anything.**

Midoriya: **Kacchan isn't that bad!**

Monoma: **:/**

Monoma: **Midoriya I adore you.**

Monoma: **But you gotta say more than that to convince.**

Midoriya: **Like what?**

Monoma: **You gotta pry it from my cold dead hands**

Midoriya: **I'd rather not thank you.**

* * *

Monoma found himself laughing at his own joke. The reaction was a plus. He set his phone aside for the bedsheets and rolled onto his back from his previous position on his stomach. The ceiling. He was met with the ceiling. When his laughter died down a slow realization came to him. He was no longer disassociating. Most of the time he never realized when he stopped. His brain just snapped and said _hey we're not doing that anymore._ This time was no different. Even still he wondered…

With a glance back at his phone he grabbed it. Back to the conversation. It would be rude to keep him waiting.

* * *

Monoma: **Even so**

Monoma: **What's his name?**

Midoriya: **Who's?**

Monoma: **Your friend's.**

Midoriya: **Oh**

Midoriya: **No sorry. :(**

Monoma: **?**

Midoriya: **He's a very private person.**

Midoriya: **I feel he wouldn't appreciate me talking about him to others.**

Monoma: **But you already mentioned him to be.**

Monoma: **Might as well jump the bridge my friend.**

Midoriya: **Haha. I'll have to decline.**

Midoriya: **I've been told not to jump off bridges.**

Monoma: **:(**

Monoma: **That is good advice tho.**

Monoma: **So no name then?**

Midoriya: **My lips are sealed. B)**

Monoma: **Darn**

* * *

There was another tactic he could use to get information about this mysterious kouhai.

* * *

Monoma: **Could you at least tell me if he has a quirk?**

Midoriya: **Yes.**

* * *

Three dots that indicated Midoriya was typing up a response appeared. Before swiftly disappearing only to pop back up after a set few seconds.

* * *

 ****Midoriya: **Yes he has a quirk, no I cannot tell you what it is.**

Monoma: **No**

Monoma: ***Oh**

Monoma: **He's secretive then?**

Midoriya: **Very. :(**

Midoriya: **Doesn't like talking about it.**

Monoma: **His quirk?**

Midoriya: **Yeah.**

Midoriya: **It such a shame. :((((**

Midoriya: **It's really amazing!**

Midoriya: **Unfortunately he feels like it's a villain's quirk and**

Midoriya: **Well you know**

Monoma: **I get it. You don't have to tell me.**

Monoma: **I was like that when I was younger.**

Midoriya: **!**

Midoriya: **Really?!**

Midoriya: **But your quirk is so amazing. It's ideal for hero work!**

Monoma: **Ha ha**

Monoma: **I guess it is**

Monoma: **But not everyone felt the same way back then**

Monoma: **Kids are mean :(**

 **But it didn't stop you!**

Monoma: **Nope.**

Monoma: **I'm going to be a hero even if they think I'm useless by myself or have an unnerving quirk.**

Midoriya: **That's the spirit! :D**

Midoriya: **I wish I were that confident…**

Midoriya: **I really admire you, Momoma.**

* * *

His breath caught in his throat. When was the last time someone had told him that?

* * *

Monoma: **Thank you.**

Midoriya: **You're welcome! :)**

Monoma: **Sorry**

Midoriya: **huh?**

Monoma: **I got to do my work**

Monoma: **Kendo's coming over soon**

Monoma: **tyl**

Midoriya: **Oh oka. Bye!**

Monoma: **Bye**

Midoriya: ***okay**

Midoriya: **:)**

* * *

 _Did he say that in earnest?_ He must've told many others the same. The boy was a hero enthusiast. He probably said shit like that all the time. Then…why was his heart pounding? Was he that desperate for attention, for praise?

 _Maybe._ He settles.

He reasoned that he wasn't used to having a crush and having your crush say things like that to you… Naturally your heart might race, cheeks feeling warm! It's normal.

Ugh, he had unfinished work to do. He begrudgingly slipped off his bed and plopped himself onto the floor. He collected all of the hastily thrown supplies. Instead of heading back over to the comfort of his bed, he strode over to his plain looking desk and unceremoniously dropped them. Before sitting himself down on an equally unassuming wooden chair, he reorganizes everything. As if he didn't have enough time for that already; it gives him time to think.

Quirks. Quirks are _weird._

Monoma's quirk allowed him to copy 3 quirks at a time for intervals of 5 minutes each. He knew that with training throughout the school year he would be able to lengthen the time and maybe even the capacity of which he could copy quirks at. But at the moment his quirk is a bit basic, so he has to work with what he has.

Now what you won't normally hear from him is this slight detail that can easily be overlooked.

He could _feel_ people's quirks.

Making physical contact with somebody's skin or even hair, he could feel this pulsating energy. This energy told him that a person had a quirk. It was a reservoir, a generator, and outlet even. That's how it felt. There, but never inviting him. Just like a deer unaware there is a hunter nearby. It also told him a plethora of information. What the person's quirk was, how to use, and if he even could copy it (there are certain quirks he couldn't copy, it had particular requirements that he couldn't meet, therefore he couldn't use it).

On the other hand people who were quirkless…

Those without quirks have quickly in the past few generations become minority rather than the majority as it was for centuries and millenniums before. And even at that, the 20% who didn't possess one tend to be adults. Newer generations almost always had one. Even if it was menial or useless. You had something. Though once and awhile you will meet the rare exception to that general rule. That exception he met came in the form of a bundle of sunshine. It made him nervous.

 _Midoriya_ made him nervous.

It wasn't for any reason that was threatening. The boy wasn't threatening in the slightest. He was nervous because he might of had a big crush on him. But sue him, he's a teenager. Let him live a little.

That aside, Midoriya was the only person he had met that he knew for certain was quirkless. From the day they met, he knew. He knew because he had tried to copy his quirk only to realize he didn't possess one.

The building had collapsed with such vigor that he's surprised the both of them weren't killed by the falling rubble. Trapped in a pocket of space under the collapsed ceiling and who knows what else, he attempted to copy the quirk of the other person he was stuck with. Who was completely worked into a frenzy. He was under no illusion of the other calming down anytime soon enough to be useful. Air was limited. At least he thought at first. There did turn out to be holes of space in the upper section, but too risky to climb up, far too small to crawl out of. They had been sitting ducks.

Then he realized when he brushed his hand against the shorter boy's hair that there was nothing there.

Nothing. It...it was normal. Like touching an object.

Quirkless…he almost forgot people like that really do exist. No energy, no hum, no reservoir. Just the texture of hair and the boy's loud panicking words and hot tears.

Monoma had found himself shaking as well when it had dawned on him.

 **They're** **_fucked._**

Of course, later they had been saved but… It really hit him with the underlying fact he's going to have to fight quirkless sometime in the future. That he couldn't be a main hero, _he's support._ An unintentionally lesson well learned.

Which leads him back to what he was thinking about earlier as he was texting. Midoryia's friend. The unnamed boy had a powerful (or at least he's assuming it's powerful) quirk that was either dangerous or creepy. He never understood how people determine which quirk was creepy or villain-like and which weren't. People always told him his quirk was worthless and he couldn't be a hero. Others thought it was creepy and didn't want him anywhere near them.

He wonders how the boy feels. He wonders if it's like himself. He wonders if it's just a coincidence that people like them both befriended Midoriya. He wonders-

There was a knock at the door and a voice filtered through.

Oh crap he hasn't even started on his work yet.

* * *

 **After 5 months I have returned! Sorry for the wait. I didn't know at first what to write.**

 **Then I forgot about this fic.**

 **Then I had a hard time writing for it. This chapter was supposed to be 1k longer, but I ended up deleting that section. It just didn't work for this chapter.**

 **All in all though, I think I did pretty good. Not much to complain here. :)**

 **Oh yeah, the important thing. So basically last chapter Monoma had this thing going on, I wasn't sure what it was. I just wrote some random shit that sounded…uh poetic or whatever. However over time I realized that I was writing him disassociating. So that's what I did this chapter.**

 **Was it very self-indulgent to write?**

 **Yes. Yes it was.**

 **I've been doing that since like,,, 4th grade at the very least. And it's pretty common too or at least that's what my therapist told me.**

 **BY THE WAY Midoriya's friend (the mysterious kouhai) is in fact the character Mustard. You probably don't know who I'm talking about. He's that middle schooler during the forest training arc that creates the gas that causes everyone to pass out cuz it's poisonous. You know, Tetsutetsu punched him in the face.**

 **Since I've written everyone to have dorms, it means this fic takes place somewhere after that arc. (And subsequently the kidnapped Bakugou arc.) Obviously since this is an AU it's not very canon-compliant…also I just ended up falling in love with the character Mustard. Why didn't they do him justice? Why do we know so little about him? This boy is realistically 13, 14 at the oldest. He's a motherfucking middle schooler. How did he get a gun!? Holy moly!**

 **I decided that he didn't participate in the forest arc in this AU, and while he still has a sardonic and bitter disposition about heroes like he does in canon, he is still a normal civily. And a friend to Midoriya. Just a year younger (13), so he's stuck in his third year of middle school and Midoriya starts his first year of high school.**

 **I did this for a few reasons.**

 **A) I fell in love with this character and wanted to use him somehow.**

 **B) I wanted to give Midoriya a few friends, and didn't want to create another OC. When I have OCs in fanfics, I don't plan them. I legit always make them up on the spot. They're just there to fill a role and that's that.**

 **C) Building off that, I wanted a friend Midoriya could dragged around (eventually) that wouldn't have to be an OC. Putting Mustard there was perfect! (I just need to think of a name for him,,, we don't even know his name,,,)**

 **If you're asking who took his place during the forest arc, I just imagined some other throw away villain. Because honestly his quirk is like Midnight's. So who's to say they couldn't find another person with a similar quirk of both of them?**

P.S. I have 2 references in here, one is a fanfic ref and the other an old vocaloid song. 


	4. My Dear Friend

**Oh boy, it was a real challenge trying to come up with a name for Mustard, I'll tell ya. I've decided on Kirisawa Yoshiki.**

 **Why?**

 **According to the sources I read, his name means something along the lines of this:**

 **Kiri - Fog**

 **Sawa - Swamp**

 **Yoshiki - Fragrant**

 **I know it's not that great, but trying to find a name that fits either his quirk or personality is hard. And I don't know how to make puns with the name either, seeing as I'm not Japanese nor do I know the language.**

 **If you're wondering why I went out of my way to find a 'fitting' name, it's because the characters of BNHA almost always have names that reflects (or is a pun of) their quirk or personality. (Or at least it is for recurring characters.)**

 **Also, I couldn't help but work on this chapter while I was working on a new P5 fic I just posted earlier this week. So yeah! You guys get another chapter real fast. :)**

* * *

It's hard being away from Kacchan for so long. Because if there's one constant in his life, it's his big brother. Granted Kacchan's like, 4 months older than him, but that's neither here nor there. Besides, the way the blond gets mad and embarrassed when he calls him 'onii-chan' is soooo funny to him. Not that Midoriya would ever admit it. That would backfire. In his face. With a quirk. One way ticket to Ouch Town.

They've been attached to the hip since they met. Sure, Midoriya might have been the one chasing after him in his shadow. Butttttttt, let's be real. If Bakugou wanted him gone, he would be gone. Yet not only was Midoriya still here, but he tolerates him!

Granted, Midoriya was adopted into the family at the ripe old age of six, but that's besides the point. Midoriya is just one of those younger siblings that particularly leeches off the older one. Always following them around, having them talk for them, only talking to them most of the time, and not really having any friends. He didn't need to when he had a big brother with a big temper that protected him from the mean words and harsh actions of others. Being quirkless sucked sometimes.

Being quirkless sucked a lot of the time.

One such example of this was the fact that the two of them were at different highschools. A quirkless kid like him would never be able to get in, even if he took Gen Ed, Support, or even Business. The fact he was born without a quirk was enough to deter the prestigious academy. 'Bias pieces of shit.' He remembered his brother commenting despite the fact that not only did _he_ get in, but was put into the Hero's Course. Still, he was routed to go to Treaski High which lucky was only a couple of blocks away from UA. So it's not like he couldn't see his brother. He just…felt awkward and uncomfortable being by himself in a new environment with new people and no loud intimidating brother to hide behind.

So social anxiety's a bitch. And separation anxiety's a bitch. Anxiety in general's a bitch.

He hated himself.

He shrunk into himself even further as of late.

It was hard making friends when you avoided people and found it hard to speak to strangers. And what's worse is that he's used to people unfriending him after learning of his lack of a quirk. So to say he was weary was an understatement.

At least he could walk home with his brother halfway and there was always time at home to chat and what not. Though, Kacchan got busy with things and then _that_ happen.

Scariest 3 days of his life.

Then Kacchan couldn't go home anymore unless it was cleared beforehand or holidays.

Midoriya was happy that Kacchan was in a safe place where _that_ wouldn't happen again, but now he really had to brave the world by himself.

He did this to himself though, he crippled himself by depending too much on a second party.

Negating all that has just been said, he did have a few buddies in middle school who weren't lackeys of Kacchan's. Most had already drifted away, and barely attempted to contact him, if at all. All except one.

Kirisawa Yoshiki.

A boy one year below his senior. A third year middle schooler with light sandy hair and a knack for wearing gloves. He was even shorter than Midoriya (to the latter's boy never ending amusement) and had befriended him in his second year of middle school when Kirisawa was fresh and new. That boy was quiet and observant at first. But as the two of them got older, Midoriya noticed how bitter and snarky his friend became. He didn't mind, mostly. Living for years as a part of the Bakugou household had taught him how to deal with people like that. What concerned him was his souring disposition with heroes. It was going downhill very fast. At an alarming rate even.

That isn't the point here. Getting a bit off topic.

Midoriya was by himself for the most part in school. He stayed in the corner, kept to himself, may or may not have been a teacher's pet, and kept his good grades up as well as his shy streak.

There were two kids who did talk to him. One was obviously someone who couldn't get a partner and was content with working with the nerd kid. The other was a boy who popped out of nowhere to speak to him about one thing or another. He confused Midoriya more than anything. And there were the nice people who tolerate him (in a much different way than Kacchan does), but he didn't have anyone in school who he could truly call a friend.

Maybe that's why he's so ecstatic when he saw Kirisawa standing by the entrance of his school after classes. It was a pleasant but; and by all means, a welcome surprise. The middle schooler shifted in place and stared down the other students with a fixed glare that told them not to mess with him. Midoriya had been all too happy to skip over there and greet his friend. The middle schooler's eyes lit up the moment he noticed him (which made him feel just a tab bit more special). He asked him why he was there and when he got back the obvious response; the two of them opted for walking home together. It was nice. It was…something he needed.

So, when he got out of school today, he was also half surprised and half expecting him to be there already. As it was yesterday, Kirisawa waited by the entrance as he was passed and ignored by Midoriya's schoolmates. The boy smiles and speed walks to the tree Kirisawa was hiding in the shade of. "Good evening, Yoshiki!"

Kirisawa fidgets with his backpack straps, his gloved hands rubbing against the fabric. "Hey Izu."

Midoriya internally squeals inside. Was he embarrassed about calling him a nickname? How cute! Usually Kirisawa is much more serious about everything. This was another pleasant change. "I didn't think you'd wait for me."

The boy shrugs and starts to walk out. Midoriya trails after him. "We get out earlier than you guys and your school's not too far away from mine."

Green eyes blink and his lips form a frown. "But your school's—"

"I know a shortcut." Kirisawa objected.

Midoriya closes his mouth and smiles. He thinks about how confident his friend is and how if he questioned his brother in the same fashion, he would've gotten yelled at for doubting him. "Of course. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He turns his head to look at him. "Only let your enemies apologize when they gravel at your feet." His look is a lazy one but, there's something in his eyes that tells him he believes what he's saying.

Midoriya retorts with some comment about how stairs are his only enemy before letting the boy lead him somewhere. He knows they're not walking home. This is a completely different direction. He entertains the thought that perhaps he was being led to the arcade. Instead, he finds himself at a café. "Oh."

"Your schedule's free, right? You don't have work today?"

 _Huh?_ He has to blink for the words to finally set into his skull. He opts for shaking his head in lieu of an answer. "I've been told I don't need to take a shift until next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, business has been kind of slow and they want the adult workers around, you know?"

"Yea…" the boy mumbles bitterly.

Midoriya doesn't like that tone of voice and goes to assure his friend. "Eh, I don't really mind. I only took the job so I would have something to do and well maybe to get some extra cash and-"

He gets playfully slapped in the chest as Kirisawa smirks. "It's okay Senpai, breathe."

He does just that.

* * *

A nice booth in the corner is chosen with black faux-leather covering the not-very-plush cushion. He has sat in better seats. "Have you been here before?"

The younger boy is setting his bag up straight as he answers. "Once or twice? Just to check it out. I really wanted to try it out with you, though."

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ A voice screams in his head. _He waited for you! On another thing!_ Midoriya didn't really expect any of his middle school buddies to continue to converse with him. But Kirisawa would text and call him, requesting a hang out or going over to one another's house. (He seemed pleased to learn that Bakugou had to stay at a dorm, which Midoriya had chalked it up to being because the two butt heads a lot.) Once and awhile they would just study together, even if they were learning different material. "Well thank you! I still have money leftover from my last paycheck, so if you want I can pay for you too-"

"Nah." The boy shakes his head. "I'm fine." He pulls out his phone and seems to check the time. "I do have a question for you."

"Sure."

"I found some equipment from WWII; don't ask me where I got it, and I was wondering if you would like to help me further develop my quirk. You're really innate with quirk observations and I thought you and I could practice or something in the woods." He's tracing circles on the polished surface of the table with his index finger. "I think the helmets should fit—"

"Hello boys! Thank you for coming to Wakish Café! Here are your menus, flag me down when you're ready to order. My name's Seiake-chan, by the way." And with that the waitress was gone and scuttering off to the next table of unsuspecting victims, eh...patrons.

Both boys blink at each other and look down at the menus hastily thrown at them. If they both broke into a fit of giggles, neither of them acknowledged it. "Well, anyway, my point still stands." He picks up his menu and thumbs through it. "Are you up for it?"

"You got WWII helmets?!" Finally he picks up his and fumbles with it before he recalls how to be human and opens it. "I mean, I guess they would work against your quirk so neither of us get hurt, but what type of quirk improvements do you want? If it's resistance against your own quirk, I'm not sure if that's going to work becas-"

"I don't wanna try that. I know it's not going to work. I want to test something else instead."

His eyes hover over a sweet that in particular calls his name. "And what's that?"

His friend's eyes practically gleams with anticipation. "You'll see. You gave me the idea months ago when you were rambling on about the possibilities of my quirk."

Midoriya hums in acknowledgement. "Sounds exciting! I'll love to tag along." His smile gets more nervous at the next part. "You won't mind me fanboying, right?"

Kirisawa scoffs as if the question offends his very soul. "As if. I'm too used to it by now. If you didn't mumble or obsessively take notes while someone was displaying their quirk," he sets his menu down with a cheeky grin, "I might think you a doppelganger."

He laughs and the middle schooler chuckles. They soon realize their next endeavor is too close as they try to wave down the attention of their waitress. Kirisawa is five seconds away from standing up and marching over to her, but is stopped by Midoriya grabbing his arm and quietly telling him 'No, bad Yoshi!'. It takes another antagonizing 7 minutes before the waitress finally notices. "Are you boys ready to order?" She asked them with a bit too much customer service excitement.

Kirisawa sucks air between his teeth. "Yeah, can I get a cat shake and fries?"

"Huh-huh." She scribbles furiously onto her tiny notebook. "And what will you have, Hon?"

"Oh, can I have the strawberry shortcake and chai tea?"

"Sure thing!" More furious scribbling. He wanders for just the moment if her handwriting was akin to a doctors. Hasty and unintelligible. Probably. "They will be out shortly." Then she suddenly teleported to another table's side in an instant.

"Oh, she could have done that earlier!?"

"Yoshi, it's not really that bad!"

"Fight me, Senpai."

* * *

After they paid for their food and drinks and talked that sort of nothing talk where it's all filler and whatnot, they left. Now with full intentions of stopping by Kirisawa's place to inspect the goods.

Midoriya couldn't keep it in any longer as Kirisawa turned the door handle that led to the basement. "I know you told me not to ask you, but I can't help myself. How _did_ you get your hands on them?"

The boy smirks as he walks the few steps down the basement. "If I told you, I would have to kill you Senpai."

He pouts at a lack of any real information. "Don't tease me!"

"Haha, you're too easy."

"I'm not gonna get an answer out of you, am I?"

"Nope." And like a pretentious little boy, he popped the p.

Midoriya turned on the light and felt up the wall blindly for a few seconds. While Kirisawa scuttled over to a work table with boxes all underneath it, Midoriya pulled out his phone to text his dad he was staying over a Kirisawa's place for a bit. He had already told his mom that he was going to be home later, but now he was going home even later. Though it was more tactical to tell his dad that rather then his mom. We could go into more detail about why, but it's pretty self explanatory.

 _Chuck clink chunk!_

"I got 'em!"

Midoriya twirls around by the balls of his feet and come over to see what he had.

"Holy shit."

Kirisawa did a double take at him, genuinely surprised that his friend had cussed. The boy just smiles sheepishly and shrugs. The sandy haired boy shakes his head and slowly displays the pieces he had gathered over time. One helmet has stars and stripes adorning the right side, while the other looked much more plain with darkly tinted eyepieces (versus the other' red ones). There was other equipment too. Tubes that connected to a contraption in a complex workings of an artisan crafter. Something that resembled a pesticide distributor and, uh, whatever that thing was.

Before our lovely not main character of this fanfiction could inquire as to what that thingy is, Kirisawa already seemed to know he would ask. "The alien looking thing is called a compressor. It's used for jeep engines."

"Why...do you have a car part?"

A teasing smile. "Reasons." It fell. "We're not going to be using it, don't worry."

"Um, okay."

He nods to himself and hands over the decorated helmet. "Here, try this one."

He accepts it from him and takes mere moments to bask in its presence. It's heavy in his hands. _But for equipment, it's probably lightweight._ His mind supplies. He slips it on only to realize–

"Little too small for you?"

His hair is sticking awfully close to his forehead and he's not eager to get the rest of his head in. Midoriya slides the thing back off, giving his trapped skin air to breathe. Kirisawa takes it away without question and tries it on instead.

"Huh, what do ya know, perfect fit."

Midoriya gives a mildly annoyed look when he realizes he did that on purpose. With a huff he grabs the other helmet and yeah… That fits infinitely times better. "Wow!" It's feels much more comfortable, but odd to see through. That's ignoring the way it distorts his voice. He speaks more random lines for the sole reason that he likes the distortion it causes. Even if he couldn't see Kirisawa's face, he knew the kid was rolling his eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're older?"

"Only legally."

Kirisawa chuckles and removes the helmet, Midoriya follows after. Then both boys start to put away the display of equipment and shoves the box back under the table. They don't stay down there for much longer, killing the lights and racing up the stairs as if some ungodly eldritch horror is nipping at their heels. The upstairs area is a quietude when they get there and they share a glance. Both wanted to say how the other had ran upstairs like a child and yet they both did it. There is no room for hypocrites. There's a stillness to everything around him as they navigate to the living room to chat and work on what work they had left. As usual.

Kirisawa's parents aren't home.

* * *

 **Honestly, I was going to add more, but this just felt like a good place to stop?**

 **Well, I did what I had set out to do this chapter, introducing Mustard into this AU.**

 **Chapter 5 will get more of the...eh; plot I guess is the word (?), rolling. Thanks for reading!**


	5. A New Development

**Me, the author: Next chapter will get the plot rolling! :))))**

 **Also me: wait i dont have anything planned**

 **So I just wrote a couple of starter lines and picked the one I was feeling the most. I just went along with it from there. That's legit how I made this chapter, I shit you not. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Many things are man made that can simply replace the processes that naturally occur in nature. Modern medicine can even revive the dead, depending on the various circumstances. It creates chemical concoctions the taste the same as sugars and saccharine. Makes plastic cheeses and robotic dogs. Makes people obscenely aware of their fellow humans. It did this.

The longer he stared at his screen the less sense it made to him. "Ah hell no."

"What's wrong?" Ashido peered over Bakugou's shoulder, curiosity winning her over with the objective of finding out what her friend was angry with. Then again, the blond was constantly angry with a great deal of things.

"None of your business, Pinky." A growl was fired at her.

She acts as if she took no notice to it and planted herself besides him on the lounge couch. "That bad, huh?"

He rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother to glare at her, just redirecting his attention to his phone. The text of the chat log stares right back at him.

* * *

Midoriya: **Yoshi said he wanted me to help him out on developing his quirk.**

Midoriya: **I'm real excited!**

Midoriya: **If I sent you photos plz don't yell at me. ;w;**

Bakugou: **What is he, your dog?**

Bakugou: **I don't wanna fucking see that shit.**

Midoriya: **But I know I will!**

Midoriya: **I'm just warning you!**

Bakugou: **Listen here.**

Bakugou: **I can, have, and will, kick your dumb ass if you send me photos.**

* * *

Bakugou ignores the dialogue from his side and wrinkles his nose.

* * *

Bakugou: **Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from Mustard?**

Bakugou: **The little shit's a creep.**

Midoriya: **Why do you call Yoshi Mustard?**

Midoriya: **:/ Of all the weird nicknames you could've given him…**

Bakugou: **They're not nicknames, they're insults!**

Bakugou: **You fucking wallnut.**

Bakugou: **NO**

Bakugou: **Don't do whatever the fuck you think you're going to do. I don't trust that gremlin any further than YOU can throw him.**

Midoriya: **Why do you hate him?!**

Bakugou: **I hate everyone.**

Midoriya: **He's only 13!**

Bakugou: **All the more reason.**

Bakugou: **NOW STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM.**

Midoriya: **:((((**

Midoriya: **Fije**

Midoriya: ***Fine**

Midoriya: **No, I'm not having a stroke, don't even say it**

Midoriya: **I'll just send somebody else pictures and text them about about it.**

Bakugou: **You don't got friends.**

Midoriya: **0:**

Midoriya: ***Gasp***

Midoriya: **I'm offended**

Bakugou: **Shut up.**

Midoriya: **I'll just tell Mono then ):/**

* * *

Bakugou paused. Who the hell is Mono? The ashy blond looked back down at his phone, showing off the text messages between him and his crybaby little brother. He's pretty sure Ashido is reading over his shoulder and on any other day he would elbow her away, today he just let her.

He could slam dunk her another time, another place.

* * *

Bakugou: **A made up person?**

Bakugou: **It better be because if I find out you're talking to online strangers, I'm reporting you straight to the old hag.**

Midoriya: **How many times do I have to tell you not to call mom that!**

Midoriya: **And damn, I'm not 5.**

Midoriya: **He's not an online stranger**

Midoriya: **He goes to your school, Kacchan! \\(•u•)/**

* * *

"Who the fuc-?" He mumbled to himself, definitely catching the attention of his friend, who asked him what he was saying.

* * *

Bakugou: **Ah hell no.**

Bakugou: **You better not be talking about Copy Machine.**

Midoriya: **Monoma?**

Bakugou: **Yeah, no shit.**

Midoriya: **Oh**

Bakugou: **Who else?**

Midoriya: **What's wrong with him.**

* * *

"Yo, Bakugou, you okay? You look like you're about to reach into your phone and strangle whoever you're texting."

"I'm 'bout to."

Ashido lets out a 'sheesh' at his mumbling. This attracts the attention of a tired Kaminari sipping on coffee. "Watch'ch ya'll doing?"

"Did you barely just wake up?! It's already 10!"

"It's Saturday!"

Bakugou once more ignores his friends. No doubt his other idiots will file in one at a time. He'll deal with them later.

* * *

Bakugou: **He's an annoying pretentious shit.**

Bakugou: **How you stand him his beyond me.**

* * *

He can clearly see that Midoriya is typing up his next response, which is no doubt some more dumb shit he'll have to read, so he beats him to it.

* * *

Bakugou: **I told him to fuck off, how is he contacting you?!**

Midoriya: **He's not that bad. :(**

Midoriya: **Ahhhhhh**

Midoriya: **You did didn't you**

Bakugou: **Don't make me repeat myself Deku.**

Midoriya: **I was the one who wanted him to contact me plz dont kill him**

Bakugou: **)** **:)**

Midoriya: **Nooooooooo**

Midoriya: **Don't**

 ** _Lord Murder Explosion_** _is offline._

* * *

Bakugou settles back into the couch cushions as he exits the texting application. Kaminari is still discussing something with Ashido and Bakugou can see from the corner of his eye that Frog Girl and Animal Crossing are leaving the common room. Good, less people to deal with.

Emo Bird and Octopus sit on a table away, looking over what seems to be a book. Four eyes and Round Face are making food in the kitchen and Big Lips seemed to have passed out on one of the table. No one has yet to bother him and he sure ain't gonna be the one to do it.

Then there's the fact Kirishima walks towards them from the hall, a sleepy looking Sero tailing after him. _God, these people are lazy._ He thinks.

"Eyyyy, the gangs all here. Now we can die together!" Ashido proclaims in lieu of a greeting to her friends.

"Whoop! Death!" Kaminari throws up a rock 'n roll hand sign, still holding his unfinished coffee (with unfinished business).

"Wait, we dying?" Sero joking ask with faux surprise on his face.

"Guys, let's not…" Kirishima gestures for them to settle down and disappears into the kitchen. Probably for water. Speaking of water, Bakugou could use some himself. And perhaps even a plan to launch that annoying blond bitch into the stratosphere. How dare that coy snake be anywhere _near_ his brother. Especially behind his back like that. He thinks he so fuckin' sly, huh? Well, Bakugou will see about that.

"You good? You look like you're cooking up a scheme." Kaminari sips his drink, only to find out it's empty. He looks at it with a certain empty disdain that is only mustered up in the early hours of the morn. Even if it's late in the morning.

Bakugou gives him a look that says the boy was right. Ashido from the side looks prepared to spring into action if needed.

In the end Kaminari looks panicked and calls for Kirishima. "Kiri! He's doing it again!"

Bold of them to assume they can stop him from going forth with this.

* * *

Monoma used his Saturday to hang out with Midoriya and his friend. He has yet to meet this friend, but they can't be that bad if they're friends with Midoriya, right? But before any of that can happen, he has a burning inquiry he needs the answer to. He assumes now would be a good time, considering the pair were walking towards the spot they'll meet the other at. The conversation they were having was starting to die, so by all means, it's here.

"I have to ask, why do you go by Midoriya?"

The shorter boy blinked. "Oh, it's my birth mother's maiden name."

Monoma's eyes widen. "Oh?" That's what he thought, he didn't go by Bakugou even though he was apart of their family, so naturally he must go by the other name becas-

"No. It's not." The boy giggled. "It's my biological father's last name. I guess I just go by it since I never got comfortable with people calling me Bakugou when I was younger." His eyes move to the ground, a distance look graces them.

For a moment Monoma feels awkward, like this was an expression he wasn't meant to see.

Midoriya pulls and fidgets with his hoodie pocket, looking like he was recollecting a bittersweet memory. "And of course because Kacchan didn't want people to associate me as his brother."

"What!?" He shouts without thinking.

Midoriya looks up in surprise.

Oh, he can feel his face getting hot. "Ah, I mean-I just. Well, that-um. I just think that it's messed up how he alienated you like that."

Somehow, the boy shakes his head with an amused grin. "It's okay. We were younger and he kinda started to hate me around this time."

The blond is a quick moment away from rebuking the ashy blond, but Midoriya talks over him.

"It's alright, he got over that stage. He's really protective now. Even if he still yells at me."

He can't hide his look of disgust in time before speaking. "From what I know, he seems like the person who yells and curses at his mother."

There's a light laugh. "You're not wrong, he's always butting heads with Mom." He blows a breath of air. "It's fine though, I swear." A bashfully look overtakes him. "Actually, I-uh. I may, I told him that I was hanging out with you...so if he does something…"

Monoma knew where that train of thought was going or at least he hoped so. "Will his attitude be any different than usual?"

He hears that laugh again accompanied by a question. "How can you do that? Openly mock him like that?"

"What, others don't?" He raised an eyebrow. (And if that comment ruffled his feathers in the right way that felt like praise, he didn't display it.)

The boy giggles like it was the most obvious thing in the whole damn world. "Of course not. People respect him too much...or are too scared of him?" There's line of hesitation leaking into his voice, as if he wouldn't have added the last part, had Monoma been anyone else.

Monoma wanted to sneer of all things, but was reluctant to since Midoriya so blatantly held that asshole on a podium. He didn't want to get on his bad side. Whatever that might entail. "Humph." He looked straight ahead. "It's probably the latter. He has; admitting, a very powerful quirk, isn't afraid to use it, and has a problem with everything. Is it any wonder why most don't openly mock him?"

"But...he's not a bad person…"

Monoma bit his tongue to stop the protest he no doubt would give. Midoriya seemed to notice what he was doing and gave an expression of resignment.

"They call him out."

"What?"

Midoriya straighten his posture and paused on the street. Monoma had to follow after.

"Kacchan, they-his class, I…"

Monoma waited for him to find his words, but with a hint of annoyance with Midoriya defending that utter douchebag. He had to remind himself that they're brothers still, even if not by blood. Midoriya is a good person, of course he would stand up to defend his family. In fact, Monoma actually feels of hint of admiration thrown into the mix. That's loyalty, and he can respect that.

This boy certainly gives him mixed feelings.

"From what I get told by his classmates, they don't tolerate his…," he stops, seemingly rolling some words around on his tongue, "antics." He looks up at him for a reaction and continues. "They shut him down when they thinks he's outta line. Especially Eraserhead, I couldn't imagine someone like him would let stuff like that slide-"

Monoma shivers at the mention of the underground prohero. They might have only sparsely interacted, but the teen is all the more merrier to keep it that way.

"-so yeah. They call him out, not mock him."

Monoma looks at the shorter boy who was intensely staring at the ground. Shit, he pissed him off, didn't he? Should he apologize? He doesn't want to, not for that at least. Though, he did just insult his crush's brother, but-

"Senpai, you're late."

A new voice shakes the thoughts right out of their little world and heads.

"Yoshi! You came! Weren't we supposed to see you at the-"

"You took too long so I went looking for you."

"Then do you have the-?"

"I left it there. It's too far out, nobody's going to take it."

"Oh."

Monoma finds the whole exchange weird. With Midoriya being completely fine with this kid interrupting him every 5 seconds and assuming what he's going to say.

"Monoma, this is my mysterious kouhai I texted you about." Midoriya does a grand gesture with him arm to show his off his buddy. Any hint of the conversation they just had together vanishing with the arrival of an unfamiliar face.

The blond blinks. Oh? This is he? Wow, he really is a middle schooler. He's even shorter than Midoriya. Monoma goes for a charming smile, hoping that this kid didn't overhear the last part of their conversation. The last thing he wants is to give Midoriya's friend a bad first impression of him. "Monoma Netio. You are…?"

"He didn't tell you my name?" Despite the question, he didn't look confused in the slightest regard. It was like he was expecting it.

"Didn't? He wouldn't."

The kids smiles. It's almost like a satisfied grin, but it's kind of creepy. "Good." He looks to Midoriya. "I knew I could trust _you,_ Senpai."

And Monoma totally didn't feel jealous when Midoriya looked away with a seemingly bashful expression. Not at all.

"I'm Kirisawa."

"What, no given name?"

"Not yet. You gotta earn that."

 _Cheeky._ He glances at Midoriya for a second, and the boy looks all too happy to have his friends interacting. This cues the boy to say something nice...ish, for his sake at least. "Well, let's hope I'll get there eventually." His smile feels less charming than its predecessor, and it is.

The kid—Kirisawa, seems to notice this. "Hmmm, of course." And he sticks out a hand.

Monoma shakes his hand with more pressure than necessary and Kirisawa exchanges with a smug look. He chooses to ignore this in favor of getting this particular interaction over with. After all, he was under the guise that Midoryia had invited him to an outing to do something. Let's get onto that something, shall we?

"Oh no! I just realized I forgot to tell Monoma what we were doing!"

"It's okay Senpai. A little mystery never hurt anybody."

Well that's foreboding.

* * *

Monoma was already feeling red flags forming from the fact they headed towards the forest, but what really gave him a red flag was being handed a respirator mask.

"Uhhh, why would I be needing this?"

Kirisawa has the audacity to giggle and with a coy smile he says, "You'll see."

That doesn't help him, like, in any way.

* * *

Monoma can say without a shadow of a doubt that today has been interesting. Little did he know he had been roped into a technically illegal training of a person's quirk. Namely, Kirisawa's. (He has yet to learn his given name.) Since they were out of the way and in public(?) state(?) property, quirk usage would be overlooked. They're not hurting anybody and weren't in a densely populated area. And at most they would get a slap on the wrist or harsh scolding if authorities show up for whatever reason. (It's not like they're hiding out in the forest, that would be weird.)

Point in case, he wasn't prepared to watch (from the sidelines) this kid he just met experiment with his quirk. Apparently it had something to do with gas, and whatever it was or contained wasn't very breathable. He might of had this whole respiratory mask and goggles duo going on, but both Midoriya and Kirisawa had full on WW2 gas mask looking bitches going on. He played around with the idea of them bring authentic, but he eventually tossed that train into the garbage. No way they were the real deal. This must be the civilian version of military grade crap. Maybe like a recast or something? Yeah, something like that.

He was a little impressed. This kid has skill and potential. He wouldn't doubt that he might be able to get into UA next year.

Kirisawa had resolved to try out some new 'tactics' as he called it. Namely, seeing if he could fill an area with his smoke and use it to 'feel out the area' as he so aptly put it. After much trial and error, the result seemed promising. The middle schooler wasn't always accurate on finding where either Midoriya or Monoma were hidden in the smoke, but he did seem to know their general area. He explained afterwards (after many questions from an eager Midoriya with his notebook out) that it was like ripples in water that he could feel, comparing it to a fish. (Not that it made sense to Monoma as a comparison, but the blond kept his mouth shut. Midoriya looked way too into it and he wasn't about to spoil his fun.)

A couple of other tests were run, like if his quirk could affect plants; and the boy set off for home. Monoma lingered a bit, if only to catch a few words with his crush in private.

"Sorry. About earlier."

The shorter boy blinked. "Earlier?" He draws out slowly, seemingly confused as what he was referring to.

"Uh, you know." _Come on Midoriya, don't make me say it out loud._ "I kinda hurt your... _brother's_ integrity."

He squinted. "Inte—Oh!"

Monoma released a breath he didn't know he was holding...and prompted hacked and coughed, trying to replenish his oxygen supply to his lungs. _Fuck,_ his eyes burned ever so slightly, _I'm a dumbass._

"Oh-oh, God! Are you okay?!" A couple of awkward pats hit his back, but didn't have much of any effect.

"No."

"No?"

"I think I just met God…"

"What did he say?"

"God said my time's up."

This got a chuckle out of the younger boy. He shook his head in dismay and looked away. "It's okay." His forgiveness punctuated the silence that began to form.

And Monoma shrugged because he didn't know how else to react.

He left afterwards.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this update took so long, it would've been posted at the start of this week, but I got surgery to remove my appendix. Then I didn't go to school for two weeks. Went for one day and then Christmas Break happened for two more weeks. (AKA, I missed my midterm finals.) So when I got back this week, not only was I trying to get back into school mode after 4 weeks of doing nothing, but I had to rush around to get and do all my finals.**

 **Needless to say, I got busy. I just found time to finish this and polish it, but even then I'm rushing. I'm supposed to be doing some home stuff,,,but I'm not. Oof, I'm going to hate the next few days. X(**

 **I kinda rushed this chapter near the end,,,and I kept rewriting parts and connecting them. Oof, this chapter is a mess.**

 **I'm going to stop complaining now; thanks for reading!**


End file.
